


The Early Summer Rain

by oninofukuchou (OrderOfRevan)



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: AU, F/M, Hamamura Mikoto - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, POV Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrderOfRevan/pseuds/oninofukuchou
Summary: An AU where Hijiakta gives in and Mikoto gladly goes with him.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshizou/Original Female Character(s), hijimura
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	The Early Summer Rain

Hijikata watched her, her profile illuminated by a stray bolt of lightning, glowing bright blue in the dimness of the little inn room. 

His attention was drawn to the intensity of her expression, to the way her brow was furrowed and her normally clear amber eyes were clouded with more emotions than he could put a name to. Hamamura had always been a composed woman who showed little of herself openly, which was part of why she was so damn reliable … She wasn’t like him, a keg of powder ready to go up in smoke at the first sign of the enemy. 

Her passions ran deep, but they were still and certain, so seeing her like this, soaked to the bone and trembling from more than the cold … 

Turning away, he moved to light the little stove in the middle of the room, his stiff fingers sure in spite of how icy his hands were. A rumble of thunder accompanied the soft crackle of the brazier as it came to life, lending contrasting warmth to the storm that raged outside. 

“Just like the Edo weather,” he breathed as he glanced about the room, searching for the bedding. “It’s a fine afternoon one moment, and the next the sky’s decided to piss on us.” 

Only the silence responded to him, his fingers twitching as they curled into the fabric of the inn’s sheets. Outside, the rain tapped a frantic rhythm on the roof but it was suddenly hard for him to hear it over the screaming of his own instincts. 

“Hamamura,” he said, turning his head to look at her to find that she was already looking at him with wide, staring eyes that leaked tears; each one fell onto the mats below, leaving a dark stain. 

Rain-soaked hair clinging to her face, her bottom lip trembling, the sight of her made his heart shudder; he was not sure if it was in sympathy or in rage. She’d never looked at him with such pleading before, her vulnerability a sign of the trust she placed in him, a trust that he could not bring himself to betray. 

Hijikata went to her side, his fingers catching her tears as he brushed them away, his chest swelling until it choked him when she leaned into his touch. Words did not come to him, uncertain as their flickering shadows across the shoji, wavering with each breeze. 

Reaching out with his other hand he cupped her face, soothing his thumbs across her cheeks as gently as he could with warrior’s hands. Her eyes reflected the firelight as she gazed up at him, her fingers skimming the back of his arms uncertainly before she covered his hands with her own, touch delicate though her palms were rough. 

The tears she had been fighting so diligently finally came, spilling in force as she looked up at him, though there was no way she could make out his face now. Once again heat surged through him as anger made his fingers twitch, jaw trembling with restraint as he moved his hands, cradling the back of her head while the other wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her against his chest. 

Her gasp was the only sound other than the persistent rain which had slowed to a soft tap that nearly masked the small sound. Shivering in his arms, she quickly relaxed and buried her face in his shoulder, her arms encircling him as she held onto him, fingers balled into fists as she grasped the back of his damp kimono. 

She didn’t speak, sobs choking their way out of her throat as her hot tears further soaked his shoulder, each rasping breath that passed her lips making him wish he’d done something more the moment he’d seen her standing in the street talking to those bastards. Hamamura was always so strong, never the kind of woman to ask for help, but she’d needed it then when all she’d had was her pride to cling to.

But what could he have done?

Hijikata wasn’t her husband, so it’s not like they’d have taken him seriously. Legally, they had every right to demand she marry or they’d toss her away and no one could say a damn thing about it. 

Even if it reduced her to this, made her shudder like a tree in a lightning storm while he held her in his arms. 

All he could do was keep holding on, raking his fingers through her hair as her grip on him tightened, so close to him now that he felt her heart beating in her chest where they were pressed together. Only when she started to pull away did he loosen his hold, touching her face again without thinking as he dried her eyes with the corner of his sleeve, feeling her gaze linger on him as he pulled his hand away. 

Hamamura didn’t say a word, grasping his wrist before he could drop it back to his side, bringing his palm back to her face and turning her head, the tip of her nose brushing along his skin. Looking up at him from beneath her long lashes, her eyes glowed golden in the brazier’s warm light, holding him in place as if she’d cast some kind of spell on him. 

“Kiss me,” she said, her voice no more than a whisper. 

The words traveled down his spine like a shiver and he drew in a breath, aware of the place where her cheek met his hand as if his fingers were on fire. Her skin was soft, her lips full and slightly parted, her expression gently pleading as she looked to him for comfort and for … 

_ Fuck.  _

He knew that he shouldn’t do this, that it was a bad idea on every level he could imagine, but hearing her say those words left him unable to speak. Hamamura was special to him, had been for awhile now, and he knew how much he wanted her, how pissed off her family throwing her away made him -

Hijikata clenched the hand sitting on his lap into a fist and guided her mouth towards his, closing the distance between them, mind made up before either of them could draw another breath. 

Her hands fell flat against his chest, accepting his kiss with the grace and dignity he’d expect of her, gentle and chaste at first. She tasted like tears and rain water but he doubted he tasted much better, and it’s not like it mattered to him, anyway - Not with Hamamura’s body heat driving away his ability to think. He grasped her face in both of his hands, tilting his head to accommodate her as they came apart and together again so many times that he lost track of everything but the sound of her breathing. 

When she shifted, grasping the front of his kimono as she laid back, he moved with her until she was caged underneath him, their lips almost touching. Hamamura’s breath was hot, her hands soothing over the wrinkled cloth at his chest before drifting upwards as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It’d been a long time since he was close to a woman like this, near enough to feel the shape of her through her clothing as they laid on the floor, chest to chest. 

For a moment he pulled away, just enough to get a good look at her, dropping his hands as he placed them on either side of her head. This was a lady he’d seen covered in blood, a lady whose wounds he’d helped treat, someone he trusted to have his back in a fight … But you’d never know any of that right now. 

Right now, she looked beautiful, her soft features glowing from the blush that colored her cheeks, her full lips parted as she stared back at him. The look she was giving him as she fluttered her dark lashes, how her hair framed her head, the shadows that pooled on her skin and emphasized the roundness of her face … 

Hijikata dropped one of his hands to her hip, holding her in place beneath him as he leaned forward to kiss her again, letting out a breath as she opened her mouth and their kisses deepened. He relished the feeling of her shifting underneath him, enjoyed the way her hands braced against his back, drank in her every sigh as the moments passed by slowly with only the rain outside and the crackling brazier for company. 

His fingers curled against her side, their lips separating as he pressed their foreheads together, Hamamura’s hands trailing up his back before slowly untying the cord that he used to tile up his hair. It fell around them, leaving them completely isolated from everything else in the room and making him more aware than ever of her hot breath and the feeling of her fingers tangling into the hair at the back of his neck. 

The subtle brush of her roughened fingertips against his skin stirred something inside of him, desire bubbling to the surface as his mind conjured up images of her drenched in sweat as she swung a bokken again and again. Every muscle in her body moved with power and grace, so what would it be like to focus that elsewhere? To strip her down until the only thing either of them could touch was skin because she wore nothing but the sheen of sweat? 

Hijikata didn’t pause to think, kissing her again just to taste her, nipping at her bottom lip and basking in her responding shiver. Opening her mouth further, their tongues twined together, teeth grazing one another as she greedly accepted everything he gave her, each of them chasing every sigh and groan of pleasure. One of her palms dragged down his back, grabbing his ass and squeezing in a way that left absolutely no room for doubt about what she wanted from him right now. 

“Fuck,” he managed, his own voice rough as he dropped his head to the crook of her neck, unable to resist kissing the skin there. “Hamamura -”

Whatever he’d been about to say was cut off by a strangled noise that came from deep within his chest when she deliberately ground their hips together. Arousal hit him like a shock, the slow burn that had been building up shattered as she rolled herself against him, his cock hardening with each pass of her hips as her thigh placed pressure on him and his clothing dragged across his skin. 

The sensation served to scatter his thoughts to the fucking winds, but only for a moment, his hands seizing her waist to hold her in place as he shifted his weight to his knees. He pulled away, looking down into her face to find her staring back at him an expression that was softer than he’d thought it would be, but nonetheless full of a desire. There was absolutely no hesitation in those eyes of hers, so he really should have seen it coming when pressed her hips into him, slowly and deliberately, her hands braced against the tatami. 

“Please,” she said, her voice barely more than a gasp, “I need to feel you.”

Her words made him throb, his mind conjuring images of her spread beneath him as he thrust into her and made her his, but in spite of how hard he was rapidly becoming he still held his wits about him. 

“I’m not going to take you on the floor like a damn animal,” he managed, pulling away. “Help me with the bedding.” 

Hamamura hands traveled his chest, tugging him back into a long kiss that left the taste of her lingering on his lips. Hands still on her hips, he pulled back and she followed him, straddling his hips once he sat up so that she was sitting on his lap, her kimono hiked up high enough that he could see her muscular legs. 

“Hijikata,” she muttered, whatever else she was going to say lost when their lips met again, her teeth tugging on his bottom lip as she pulled at his kimono, loosening it enough that he could feel the chill of the air on his chest. 

Her mouth moved on from kissing him, her teeth and tongue tasting his skin as she tilted her head and moved them along his jaw. Further down she went, biting down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder and sucking, enough that he knew it would leave a mark. It was pure sensation, white and hot, and it drew a groan from him as he grasped at her ass and bucked his hips against her, wanting to be out of his fucking clothes as soon as possible. 

“I don’t care if you take me on top of my clothes,” Hamamura said against his skin, kissing her way slowly back up his neck. “I don’t care where or how it happens, I just -” 

She cupped his face with one of her hands, gently bringing their lips together in a chaste kiss that filled his chest with unspeakable emotion. It lingered for a moment, their noses brushing as she pressed their foreheads together once more, her voice so soft when she spoke that even he could barely hear it. 

“I need you,” she said, “you have no idea how good you make me feel.” 

Unable to stop himself, he kissed her back, reaching up to unfasten her hair from its carefully pinned arrangement, letting it cascade over her shoulders. As her arms looped around his neck and she ground down against him, his deft hands moved to tug at her obi’s tie until it loosened enough for him to start to undress her. 

Relishing in the feeling of her touch, he brushed his lips gently across her jaw and buried his face in her neck just for a moment, tightening his hold on her. Hamamura’s fingers tenderly brushed through his hair and soothed across his back, her touch overwhelming like he’d never expected it to be, making him feel like he was some stupid kid fumbling around in the dark with a girl behind her parent’s back for the first time. 

Her words buzzed around in his skull, his throat tightening with emotion that he’d held back for the better part of the last few years and a desire rose in him to protect her and cherish her like he’d never felt towards a woman before. Whatever the hell her bastard of a father said, no matter what he was thinking when he’d cast her away, none of that mattered to Hijikata. 

He’d take her in and he’d keep her safe. 

She was his woman now, and had this way of making everything feel new and different. 

He wasn’t stupid enough to fail to realize what that meant. 

Drawing back enough to look down into her face, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled, leaning forward to brush his lips against her forehead. 

“You’d better be ready for me,” he said, shivering as she slid her palm down his chest, where he captured it and held it over his heart, “because I won’t go easy on you.” 

She laughed, the earlier misery from her face completely replaced with the affection and desire that tinged her amber irises, her smile lit with playfulness as she withdrew her hand and stood up. Still seated he watched her as she finished untying her obi, casting it to the side, before shedding both her kimono and inner layer, leaving her standing in front of him in almost nothing at all. With her wide hips and a stance that was just a bit shy, it was more obvious than ever that she hid a woman’s body underneath flowing men’s clothing, his eyes narrowing as he took in her shape and imagined himself spreading her large and muscular thighs. 

Slowly he stood, taking a step towards her and then another, taking her hands in his before he guided them to his hakama, letting her palms rest against his hips. Trailing his fingertips up her arms, he wet his lips with his tongue as they found the cloth of her bindings and tugged at it to get it to unravel for him. He could feel her shiver at his touch, her own fingers more deft than his own as she made quick work of his hakama, which fell to the floor around his ankles. 

Without them, his already loose kimono fell open, letting her part it to run her hands over the skin of his chest and shoulders, palms leaving heat tingling in their wake. When those hands of her drifted lower and skirted across his abdomen, it was his turn to shiver as his cock twitched, wanting her to touch him so badly that the muscles of his stomach clenched. 

Before he lost his fucking mind, he took a step back and shrugged out of his kimono, tossing it somewhere carelessly, eyes not leaving her even once. Hamamura watched him, her fingers idly tugging her bindings loose so that the fabric unraveled a bit at a time and revealed more and more of her flesh. Her face was hungry, her eyes shrouded by the subtle waves of her dark hair, all that still not enough to distract him as the peaks of her plump breasts finally came into sight. 

“Fuck,” he said, voice little more than a groan, reaching out to grab her wrist and pull her towards him. “What have you been hiding from me, Hamamura?” 

He swallowed her response with his lips, their arms and limbs entangling as she embraced him again and he pressed his thigh against her core. Slowly they sank back to the ground, grinding against each other, hands grasping, hungry, and uncoordinated… Not that he gave a shit when she let him tip her head back and nip at the skin of her neck, tearing off the last of her bindings so he could finally touch her. 

Pulling back so he could get a good look at her, he slid his palms up her stomach and found himself relishing how soft her skin was to touch. There was still a roundness to her that men didn’t have, her full hips and the chest now on display drawing him back in, his head bowing as he dragged his teeth across her shoulder and then tasted the freckles along her clavicle. 

Her breath hitched in anticipation, the noise only making him want her more, his mind bringing back the image of her underneath him, his skin burning where it wasn’t touching hers. Grunting, he tugged at one of her nipples before rolling it between his thumb and finger just enough to tease, closing his mouth around the other. 

Hamamura arched beneath him, pressing her thigh against his cock, which drew another noise from them both, her hands pushing at her shoulders to make him back away … But she didn’t stop until he was on his back, disrobing them both completely with truly mercenary efficiency before she was straddling him and raking her nails down his chest. His hands flew to her hips, steadying her, watching as she licked her lips and stared down at him, before she took him in hand, pumped him a few times, and then positioned herself to take him so quickly that he didn’t have time to process what was happening until he could feel her tightening around him. 

The feeling pulled a strangled groan from his lips, grasping her hard enough to leave marks as her hands braced against his chest and she bowed her head, biting her lip as her insides squeezed him again - this time on purpose. It took everything in him not to thrust up into her, to take too much too quickly, even though his entire body burned with need and the longing to coax cries from her. 

A growl built in his chest as he leaned up to kiss her, open mouthed and desperate, his hips moving on their own as she pushed herself up only to sink back down onto him. She met his upward thrust and he felt the shiver that traveled her body, her teeth tugging at his lip as she shifted on his lap to change their angle, his hands grasping her ass to help tug her forward, staying in place as she lifted herself again. 

Arching her back, she came back down and ground herself against him, mouth falling open as a long, low cry of pleasure spilled from her mouth. Hijikata’s teeth found her shoulder, nipping at her skin as her slick, hot body left him again before she took him completely once more, pace increasing after a few more experimental movements. 

Falling into a rhythm, he met her hips each time she came back to him, unable to tear his eyes from her - All of her, any part of her; didn’t fucking matter which part, he wanted it all. 

The way the muscles of her stomach tensed each time he filled her up again, how he could feel her legs and arms flex from where their skin touched … The sweat on her brow, furrowed as she worried her lip between her teeth and let out sighs and groans, the way her tits bounced every time she moved … 

It just made him want her more, practically driving him mad even though he was already inside of her. 

_ Shit _ .

**_Fuck._ **

There was no way he was going to be satisfied until he’d made every part of her his, until she couldn’t think, until they’d completely fucking wrecked each other. 

Snapping his hips up with purpose, he felt her gasp more than he heard it, her arms buckling as she fell against his chest. Wrapping her in his arms, he moved again with even more force, finally managing to draw a cry of pleasure from her as her entire body tensed around him, meaning she was close -- He just needed to go a bit harder, give her a bit more -- 

“Come on,” he said, his voice full of so much lust that it sounded like someone else; some crazy bastard who’d go and fuck his subordinate. “Fall apart for me.”

Grinding his hips up into her, it was only by holding onto her body and calling on years of experience that he stopped himself from coming undone right beside her. Hijikata raked his fingers through her hair and down her back, the action grounding him in the moment instead of letting him be carried away by the way she felt, her insides spasming, slick covering them both. 

“Toshizo!” 

She gasped his name, burying her face in his shoulder, the sound of the syllables burning through his veins, more intoxicating than any sake he’d ever had. Flipping her onto her back while still inside of her, he leaned over her and cupped her face in both of his hands, feeling the heat from her flushed face against his palms. 

Their gazes met as one of her arms worked its way around his neck, the other reaching out to brush over his lips, amber eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Her smile was shaky but warm, the sight of it making his chest swell with affection as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, then her eyelids, then finally her lips, bracing both of his hands on either side of her head. 

They were chaste kisses, just the press of their lips together, again and again, and he chased them hungrily. Only when she wrapped her other arm completely around his neck did he pull away, testing her with a shallow thrust of his hips that made her body tremble underneath him. 

“Tell me what you want, Mikoto,” he said as he bent his head to nibble at her earlobe, drawing back slowly only to thrust quickly into her again. “Tell me how you want it.” 

Her fingers dragged down his back, digging into the flesh between his shoulders as she bucked against him, “please - just move!”

Kissing her one more time, their lips lingering, he placed his full weight on his arms so that his hips had their full range of motion, anchored in place by her hold on him. 

Then, without any preamble, he proceeded to give her exactly what she wanted. 

He went slowly at first, adjusting to being in control of their pace, giving her time to respond to him however she wanted. When her grip on his shoulders tightened and her fingernails dug into his back, he thrust harder, punctuating each movement by grinding against her in a way that made her tighten around him and pulled a cry of pleasure from her. He could feel every noise she made in his bones, the two of them pressed so closely together that their sweat mingled and her nipples dragged against his chest with each movement. 

“Yes!” Mikoto arched into him, dragging her fingers down his back hard enough to leave scratches, her lips touching every bit of his skin she could reach with feverish desperation. “Just like that!  **_Please_ ** -!”

He hissed in pleasure-pain and then claimed her mouth in a hungry kiss, grabbing her legs to hoist them over his shoulders and press even deeper inside of her. She felt good - better than good - the heat and slickness of her leaving him delirious with need that was quickly reaching its zenith as pleasure throbbed through him. Her desperation for him only spurred him on, each sob and sigh of pleasure leaving him wanting more, more of her, more of the deep burning inside of him, more of her squeezing his cock as if she needed him to be a part of her. 

“Mikoto,” he growled into her mouth, twining their tongues together, grasping her hips as he shortened his already deep thrusts by refusing to pull out of her completely, pushing back into her with as much force as he could manage. “Mikoto -” 

Mikoto’s response was a strangled sob of pure sensation, her teeth scraping across the surface of his tongue as she tried to pull herself even closer, her body trembling in a way that betrayed how close she really was. Mouths parting with a wet noise that was nearly lost to the sound of him driving into her needy, waiting body, her hands nonetheless cupped his face in a gesture so tender that it almost drove him completely over the edge. 

Her rough palms stroked across the skin of his face, brushing his hair behind his ears, thumbs tracing the crease of his lips so that he could tease them with his teeth and tongue. She looked so …  _ Perfect _ , face bright red, pupils blown wide, her mouth parted in pleasure that  **_he_ ** was giving her, dark hair spread out beneath her like a pair of wings, a few strands clinging to her glistening skin. 

“Mikoto,” he said again, wondering how he could possibly be closer to her when she squeezed around him, fingers tangling in his hair, “fuck!” 

“Cum,” the word was raspy, a command that made him lose himself as she squeezed down on him again and refused to let him go, making his hips stutter and lose their rhythm. “Toshizo-!” 

He couldn’t stop, spilling inside of her with one last thrust, feeling her break against him in response, her own body desperately clenching around him. Neither of them let out anything more than a long groan, his head falling to her shoulder where he nipped and sucked at her skin as he lost his hold on her hips, legs falling back to the ground beside him. 

She was all that mattered to him then, a single pinpoint of sheer, overwhelming presence and pleasure that drowned out every other noise until he could only hear the mutual thundering of their hearts and the rasping of their breaths. His Mikoto -- His --

_ His woman.  _

The thought swelled inside of him until it was the only thing he could think of. 

How long they stayed in each other’s arms didn’t matter, even when he felt himself going soft inside of her. She didn’t seem to want him to leave, palms soothing down his sweat slick back, the rain outside tapping quietly against the rooftop leaving the both of them feeling just as lethargic as the sex did. It felt wrong to break the silence too soon, to bring them back to the world that called them back to Kyoto, to the Shinsengumi, to whatever the hell else it could throw at them. 

Finally, Mikoto spoke, voice as small as the flame flickering within a lantern, “thank you.” 

“For what? Fucking until we’re both senseless?” he asked as he removed himself from her, pulling away enough that he could see himself spilling out of her body, and -- 

_ Shit.  _

He looked towards the brazier, which was still casting a glow about the room before getting up to try and at least get some water going so he could clean her. His plans were stopped short when her hand caught his ankle and he looked back down at her, a beam of light through the shoji screens illuminating her face and making the peaks of her high cheekbones glow silvery-blue. 

It was her eyes that held his attention, though, soft and pleading like she was terrified he’d vanish the moment she let him go. 

“This,” she started, gesturing between them with her other hand, “does it go beyond this room?”

Hijikata looked back at her, the question making him shiver more than his nakedness could, unable to resist the way the curve of her lips as they trembled with uncertainty. His heart knew there was no going back after this, and for once it corralled his brain and pushed it back somewhere where it couldn’t interfere. 

Slowly he sank back down, helping to guide her into a sitting position as he kneeled at her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to pull her close. Hamamura pressed back against him, burying her face in his neck, her breath tickling him as it brushed against his skin. 

“You’re my woman now,” he told her, knowing there was no way he could turn back, not when she already meant so much to him. “I hope you know that means I’m not going to let you go, no matter what happens next.”

And just like he’d come to expect of her, Hamamura’s only response was to laugh and to squeeze him tighter, all else lost to the sound of the early summer rain. 


End file.
